Arranged With Love
by Techie.freq
Summary: First comes Love, then comes the marriage. In our case, it was opposite. But it wasn't so bad either.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

**Prologue**

"What's wrong with you people? Divorce isn't the solution for everything." I addressed my granddaughter.

"Because not everybody is lucky like you, Gran." Jane said.

"What exactly do you mean by that, girl?" I asked.

"Not everyone is lucky to find the perfect partner." She said, "It might come as a surprise to you, but here is the breaking news. There exist couples who fight. In fact, fight a lot." She said sarcastically.

"So you mean we never fight with each other." I asked.

"Yes." She folded her arms across her chest.

My eyes immediately met Edward's and well, we couldn't help smiling a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Set in 1945**

**BPOV**

"Oh Alice! Thank Lord, you're here. I have been eagerly waiting for you." I said as I noticed my best friend's presence. "Let me pack these cookies and then we should go."

"You seem in extremely good mood today, Isabella." Alice commented playfully. "And I think I know the reason."

I smiled at her.

Of course, I was happy today.

It was my love's birthday, and I had prepared his favorite cookies. I hated cooking, but when it comes to him, I was willing to do anything.

"I'm going to Alice's house, Gran pa." I lied to my grandfather.

"Alright. Make sure to return before it gets dark, dear."

"Yes, Pa." I smiled and stormed out of the house with Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"Happy Birthday." I wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck and kissed him softly. He was the most handsome guy I had ever seen in my life.

Jasper was an actor by profession. Theatre was his passion, but he just got selected for one movie. Everyone who saw his acting, believed that he's going to be a big star one day. I couldn't wait to share this amazing journey of life with him.

But he didn't seem in a good mood today. I wondered about the reason behind that.

"Is there something wrong, Jasper?" I asked. "How was your rehearsal?"

"Rehearsal!" he smiled sarcastically. "Doesn't matter now."

"What's wrong?" I asked again. I was really getting worried now.

"I have a cancer, Isabella." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

That sentence shattered my life.

Jasper said he was on the last stage of Leukemia. He had a very little time left with him.

I was shattered beyond words.

Every dream, every plan we had for our lives, seemed so irrelevant now.

_Why him?_ I decided to ask the question to God.

_Why him?_

"Why?" I put my head on his chest as I struggle to control my tears.

He was shaking now. Was he crying too? I couldn't even bear the thought of him crying.

Wait! He wasn't crying. He was... _laughing_?

"So how did you find my acting?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

It had been few days since Jasper's birthday. A lot of things had been changed in these last days. Grand pa's been ill for last few days. I was so worried for him. He was the only family I had left. I couldn't even bear the thought of losing him.

I had met Jasper only for once or twice during these days. I was so mad at him for playing such a prank on me on his birthday. But I had forgiven him, because I loved him.

One day, a very good friend of Grandpa, Mr Cullen, visited us. With him, there was one young guy, who was Mr Cullen's grandson. He was in British Army.

"You remember Edward, Isabella?" Mr Cullen asked me. "You both used to play together when you both were kids."

When _I_ was kid. I wanted correct him. Even though Edward was only four years older than me, he always used to act like he was too smart for his age and I was a naive, young girl.

"Hello Edward." I smiled.

"Hello Isabella." He said, without caring to smile back.

"I need to talk something very, very important to both of you." Grandpa addressed to me and Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV  
><strong>

"It's not a secret that I have only few days left with me." Grandpa said, "You are the most important person in my life, Isabella. Before breathing my last breath, I want to see you get married. Edward, please accept my granddaughter's hand."

I gasped.

How could he have come up with something like that?

For the first time, I noticed some change in Edward's expressions.

"We had decided this when you both were kids." Said Mr Cullen. "We always had been good friends. Years ago, We had decided to take our friendship to a new level."

Well, still it didn't make any sense to me.

"I want to enjoy one last wedding before I die." Grandpa said.

"You aren't going to die." I said firmly.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

It had been a few minutes since Grandpa had given me the shock of my life. Edward said he wanted to talk to me alone.

Why didn't Gran pa understand that he wasn't going to die. He had so many years to see. Instead, he kept on insisting that Edward was the best person to look after me in this cruel world.

Oh Lord! I have to tell him about Jasper soon, I decided.

But what did Edward want to talk to me? I mean, there's a lot to be discussed.

Anyway, I didn't have much time to think about it, as I was here now, alone with him in the garden.

"Hey Isabella." He said, "It's been years since we last met."

I groaned. Did he want to talk all this at the moment?

"Look, what they said… Huh!" he smiled, "It's crazy. I wasn't expecting anything like that."

_So wasn't I._ I wanted to say.

"Before you arrive at any decision, I want to put few things in front of you. Life with me wouldn't be easy. I am soon going to India as I have been assigned a duty there. You may not want to spend your life with an Army person like me."

_Yes. _I wanted to say.

"Our wedding would be a dream come true for our grandfathers. But I wouldn't want that at a cost of your unhappiness. I never really have given a thought about the marriage. So I will leave this decision up to you. "

_Thank you, Edward._ I wanted to say. _I think I know my decision._


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"You're still meeting Jasper behind my back?" Gran pa asked incredulously. "You hurt me, Isabella."

"But he's a very nice guy, Gran pa. Why don't you understand? He makes me happy." I argued.

"Why don't _you_ understand my child?" he softened his voice, "What you're feeling at the moment, it isn't love. It's just an attraction. It happens at your age. You're attracted to his handsomeness. But later at some point, you will realize that guy is not serious about you. He's just using you, my child. He's never going to marry you. I don't want your heart to be broken. That's why I am saying this. Edward would be the best for you. "

"He loves me." I said firmly. "He's currently not in the town, otherwise if I had told him, he would have agreed to marry me right at this moment."

"I haven't asked anything from you all my life, have I?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Just assume this is my last wish, Isabella. You want me to be happy when I leave this world, right? Please grant my last wish." He asked.

"I love you." I cried as hugged him tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

"Jasper, I didn't know what to do. Let's get married. Everything will be alright then. Grandpa would be mad for few moments, but then he'll understand." I was talking breathlessly.

"Wait… Wait… What are you talking about?" asked Jasper. "And you_ ran away_?" he asked incredulously as he noticed the bag in my hand.

"I had no other option left with me. Grandpa didn't understand me. He didn't seem to understand that I love you, and I would not be happy without you."

Tomorrow was my wedding, and I had run away. When a fortnight ago I had agreed for a marriage with Edward, I meant it. I wanted to see my Gran pa happy. But as the wedding was getting closer, I had begun to panic. Alice informed me today that Jasper was back in the town. I realized I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't break his heart. So, with a little help of Alice, I had managed to escape.

"Isabella..." Jasper shook his head, "I don't want to marry you. Come on."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"C'mon Isabella... What we have is great, but I don't want to marry. You know that acting is my passion. I want to be a great star one day. A marriage will spoil everything."

"You don't love me?" I whispered.

"I love you, Isabella. But I don't want to marry you." he said, "You should go and just marry that guy. May be even after your wedding, we can continue our secret meetings." he winked.

I looked at him in disgust.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"Don't touch me." I shouted and my_ husband_ gasped a bit.

Yesterday was a bit of eye-opening day for me. Jasper's behavior was exactly how Gran pa used to say about him. He broke my heart. I was shattered, but I realized that Gran pa was correct. He would always wish the best for me. I had decided to return to home. I was afraid that he would have found about my escape, but I was lucky that nobody had found out about it.

Hence, Edward and I got married today. I had decided I'd give everything to this relationship. But as we're alone in this room, I got panicked.

"I don't want you to touch me." I repeated.

"Isabella, I..."

"No. I mean, our wedding... It happened too fast. I want to know you, before we get... ummm... physically... physically intimate." I said.

He seemed to be lost in thoughts for few moments, but then he responded, "Okay?"

That sounded like a question though.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

My grandfather was a complete traitor. Few days ago, he acted like he was counting his last days. He blackmailed me to get married. Now it seemed he was fitter than ever. He said my wedding had made him so happy that he didn't want to die before he sees a face of my child.

Well, that was not going to happen. It had been fifteen days since our wedding and Edward and I hardly talk to each other. I felt like my whole life had become a joke. I wouldn't have agreed for this marriage. I had even begun to hate Edward. He was nothing like someone I would have imagined as my husband. He was a man of few words. He hardly talked with me. This was not going to work.

"I'll leave it up to you whether you want to come with me or not." Edward said, who was leaving for India, "It's your choice, Isabella."

I didn't care to look at him. I continued the pretension of reading the book in my hand.

"But you have to tell me soon, Isabella." He said slowly, "I have to report whether you would be accompanying me or not. They have to make the arrangements accordingly."

I didn't want to reply him.

I hated this person immensely. His sheer presence was making me annoyed.

"Can you please let me know by tomorrow evening, Isabella?" he asked.

"As if I have been given a freedom to take decisions for myself. " I rose up from my chair.

He didn't reply anything and began moving towards the door.

"Just let me know about your decision by tomorrow evening." He said as he closed the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"I just finished an interesting conversation on telephone." Edward said as I was standing alone on the dock. We were on our way to India.

I looked amusingly at him.

Why was he telling me about this?

Was there anything involving me?

Was there something involving Gran pa? No! That wouldn't be the case, as Edward was smiling a bit.

Then what would it be?

"Oh, did you?" I asked.

"So…" he smiled a bit, "You ran away on the day before our wedding, didn't you?" he asked.

_What?_

How did he come to know about it?

How was he going to react now?

What if he decided to leave me alone at this unfamiliar place?

"I… I am sorry." I said, and I hoped he'd believe me.

"Oh! I believe you." He smiled.

He smiled. Well, it seemed like he was being sarcastic.

"Look, I always have been an honest with you. So I don't think it's a wrong of me to expect some honesty in return. I didn't force you to marry me." He seemed pissed. Well, he had a right to be. "You could have told me that you were in love with someone else. I hate liars and dishonest people."

"I… I am really sorry, Edward." I was desperate to make him believe me. "Please, believe me. It won't happen again."

"Won't happen_ again_?" he laughed out loud, "That sounds so crazy. Tell me one thing though. Why had you returned to marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

"Why did you return?" he asked.

"I returned because that guy, who I thought I had loved… He refused to marry me." I said. For once, I decided to be honest with him.

"Lucky guy, I must say." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked. What exactly he mean by that?

"I mean, he's so lucky that he didn't marry you. How I wish I had done that!" he deeply sighed.

So he meant he's regretting the marriage, just like me. Funny, how he was feeling exactly like me. I had never given a thought about his feelings until this very moment.

"So tell me about one thing." I asked, "Why had _you _said a 'Yes' for this marriage?"


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"I..." Edward hesitated.

"Tell me." I demanded. "You could have easily disagreed for this marriage, but you didn't. Why?"

"I don't think you're in a position to demand answers from me." He replied sternly, "I believe in being honest with someone who's willing to return the honesty."

"Edward, I... "

"I think we should end this conversation. It's pointless." he said.

_No. It's not pointless._ I wanted to say. But as he seemed so furious at the moment, I didn't find the courage to say it out loud.

I was really curious now.

Why did he avoid the question?

Why had he agreed for this marriage?


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

And finally we reached India. It had been a long, tiresome journey. During the journey, there were hardly few moments when my husband and I had had a proper conversation. I guess, this is what happens when two persons get married even though they don't leave each other.

India was nothing like I had imagined. I hadn't expected it to be this beautiful. We had arrived in Dehradun, a town located in northern part of India. I loved the atmosphere here.

The Army quarter which had been assigned to Edward was beautiful. It was a huge house with a beautiful garden. I guess I was going to love it here.

"I love this house." I smiled at Edward.

"Doesn't matter. This place has been assigned to me. You have to stay here if you want to live with me. It doesn't matter if you love this place or hate it. " he replied.

Lord! My husband was so rude.


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

"So... So rude." I was talking to myself as I had begun to unpack everything. "I was being nice to him. Okay, I agreed I had made a mistake, but I was really sorry for that and I apologized for it. I am not at fault, right?"

But nobody was there to answer me.

"Of course, you're not at fault. You have been a perfect wife since you got married." I gave an answer to my question.

"Ma'm, are you okay?" I turned around to see some young girl standing there.

"My name is Kamu. I'm her daughter." she said as she pointed towards our housekeeper, Jaya.

"Oh, you know English?" I smiled at her.

"Yes. They teach us in school." she smiled back.

"That's nice." I said.

"My mother is worried for you. Are you okay? We noticed you were talking to someone, but there's nobody in the room."

"Oh... It's..." I chuckled, "I was talking to myself.

"Oh!" she said, "But you should be careful. This house is a haunted one. There're ghosts roaming around his house."

What?

_Ghosts?_

I was scared now.


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

There wouldn't be a ghost, right?

"When are you planning to sleep?" I came to the drawing room and asked Edward.

"Hmmm?" He looked up from his book. "You're talking to me?" he asked.

I wanted to snort. Was there anyone in else in the house?

Wait! There could be someone. There can be _ghosts_ in this house.

"Yeah… When are you planning to sleep?" I repeated my question.

"May be an hour later." He said as he checked the time in his watch. "Why would you ask so?"

"Nothing." I said. "Good night."

"Good night." He said.

I went to the bedroom again. I was feeling so sleepy, but I was afraid to sleep alone.

Five minutes later, I decided to check on him again.

"When are you planning to sleep?" I asked.

"Is there something bothering you, Isabella?" he asked.

"Mmm… No." I said immediately. I felt like I was caught.

"Alright. I will read this tomorrow." He said as he rose up from the chair.

I couldn't help but thank God as Edward made his way towards our room.


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

"Do you believe in ghosts?" I asked him. It had been a few minutes since we were lying on the bed.

"Umm... No." he said. "I don't think ghosts exist."

"Oh!" I said.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Me neither." I lied smoothly.

"I feel it's pretty crazy to believe in this kind of things." He said.

"Yeah." I lied, yet again.

"But you know what?" I said, "Kamu was saying today this house is believed to be a haunted one. "

"Really? Oh these villagers keep spreading this kind of rumors all the time." He said. "Wait… Wait… Wait. You did believe that ghost story, right? You were afraid to sleep alone in this room and hence you were waiting for me to come to this room, right?" There was a mischievous look in his eyes.

I had never felt so naked in my life.

"No." I said and pulled the blanket over my head.


	19. Chapter 19

**13 Years ago**

_"Your grandfather and my Gran pa are best friends." Five year old Isabella told Nine year old Edward._

_"I know." The boy replied._

_"They said we can be good friends, too." Isabella said._

_"Hmmm." Edward replied without showing any excitement. He wasn't interested in being friends with this little girl. His friends would tease him to no end._

_"Let's play something." Isabella said._

_"Actually I have to study." He replied._

_"Oh!" Isabella was disappointed. "We're new in this town and I don't know anyone here." She was so sad. "I don't have any friend here. I don't like here. I want to go back to my old home." She didn't realize when her eyes had begun to fill with tears._


	20. Chapter 20

_"Yes, I won. Yes, I won." Isabella began clapping as they completed a round of 'Snakes and Ladders' game. She had no idea Edward had taken the help of some cheating to make her win. Well, she didn't understand all the numbers yet. What she knew was, the ladder means a good thing and the snakes mean a bad thing!_

_As Isabella had begun to cry earlier, Edward didn't know how to react. So he decided that he'd play with her for now. None of his friends would know about it, right?_

_"This is the first time I have played this game, but I had so much fun." Isabella beamed at Edward. _

_"I am glad you like it." Edward smiled at her._

_"You're so nice." She smiled._

_Edward blushed a bit. "You're nice, too." He said._

_"We're going to play this everyday." Isabella was so excited now. "I think we're going to be the best friends."_

_Well, Edward wasn't sure about it. _


	21. Chapter 21

_"Hi." Isabella waved at Edward._

_Edward groaned at the site of her on the doorstep of his house. What was she doing here?_

_"Hello boy." Her grandfather smiled at Edward. "Isabella told me you kids had so much fun yesterday. She said she wanted to meet you again."_

_"Let's play again." Isabella smiled at him._

_Was she going to come here everyday? Edward asked himself. Oh Lord! He didn't want to be friends with a girl, for God's sake!_

_"You both have fun." Her grandfather said. "I'll have fun with my friend." He said as he went inside the house._

_"I had so much fun yesterday. Are we going to play the same today? We'll play that one and we'll also play some new game. I hope I'll win today, too. " Isabella said as she sat beside him. "What are you writing? It's your homework? I'm going to start my new school tomorrow. I hope it is good. "_

_Boy, isn't she a chatter box? Edward thought._

_Suddenly she screamed. Before Edward could ask her, she clung tightly to him. Edward blushed hard._

_"What happened?" he asked her._

_"Spider." She said as she pointed towards a spider. "I'm so scared of spiders."_


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

"Does something exist in this world of which you're not afraid?" Edward chuckled.

I blushed. I still had the blanket over her head.

"Let me count the things." Edward said, "So you're afraid of spiders, ghosts, cats, rats, snakes, incents, " he continued. He was having so much fun with this, "Darkness, dogs, "

"I am not afraid of dogs now." I pull aside the blanket.

"Oh you aren't?" Edward raised his eyebrow. "I don't believe you." He teased.

"I am not afraid of them." I said, "And… I'm not afraid of ghosts either. And… " I tried to remember the things which were Edward's _list, _"I'm not afraid of darkness either."

"Oh really?" Edward chuckled.

"Yes." I replied firmly.

"Alright then." Edward said as he got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm going to other room." He smiled as he switched off the small night lamp. The room was completely dark now.

"Why did you switch off the lamp?" I was confused.

"I'm challenging you. Sleep alone in this room." He said.


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

"Come on, Isabella. You can do it." I was talking to myself. "Just imagine that the room isn't dark. Try to sleep. Come on... There is no ghost in this house. And Edward is there in the adjacent room, right? Come on... Try to sleep. It's just the matter of one night."

I wanted to cry.

I was so afraid of the dark.

I was so afraid of ghosts.

I was so afraid of sleeping alone in this room in this new country.

I got up in frustration. I switched on the night lamp and went to another room.

"Okay, I lost the challenge. Now come to the room, please?" I said. "And don't laugh." I said as I noticed the expressions on his face. "I am warning you."

"Ooh! I'm scared. What are you going to do if I don't stop laughing, Isabella?" he teased.

I groaned in frustration which made him laugh even more.

"I hate you." I said.


	24. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

I was so mad at Edward. What did he think of himself? It had been almost two days since the 'incident' but I was still not over it.

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." I said out loud.

"Whom?" I turned around to see Edward standing there, wearing an idiotic smile on his face.

"You." I groaned.

"Ouch!" he chuckled. "By the way, I have a colleague, Emmett McCarty… We had met him that day near the market, remember? He actually bought two movie tickets… He had to cancel his plans for reasons. So he gave his tickets to me." He paused, "So… Do you want to go for a movie? "


	25. Chapter 25

_"I can't play with you today. I am going for a movie with my grandfather." Edward said._

_"Movie? What's that?" Isabella was confused._

_"You've never watched a movie?" Edward asked surprisingly._

_"No. Gran pa never told me about it. What's that?" she asked._

_"It's actually... You don't know about movies? Oh Lord!" Edward was confused about how to explain this to her, "It's a motion picture. Each movie has come story. People do acting. It's very entertaining. I love to watch movies."_

_"It sounds so interesting. Can you take me with you? Please?" Isabella begged him with puppy eyes._


	26. Chapter 26

**BPOV**

I smiled as I remembered how shamelessly I had begged Edward for a movie.

He used to be sweet when he was a kid. God knows, what changed then! I thought.

Anyway, after eleven years, I was going for a movie with him again. I was so surprised when he asked me to go for a movie with him. I was so mad at him, but at the same time, I wasn't willing to let go this opportunity of watching a movie.

What should I wear? I thought.

What would be his favorite color?

Pink?

Blue?

Yellow?

Or green?

Lord! Why was I thinking about _his_ favorite color?

This was not a date, for God's sake!

Or was it?


	27. Chapter 27

_"Oh My God! Why have they switched off the lights?" Isabella got scared. She was sitting between her grandfather and Edward. After she begged Edward for a movie, his grandfather had invited her and her grandfather for a movie, too._

_"That's the magic of cinemas." Her grandfather said._

_"But I am scared." she said as she held his hand._

_"Don't you get scared?" she asked Edward._

_"No." Edward rolled his eyes. _

_"You're so brave." Isabella was impressed._

_"Now don't talk. The movie has begun." he told her._

_But of course, she didn't listen and talked continuously throughout the movie._

_"Oh my God! This is so nice."_

_"Is he riding the horse?"_

_"I love that dress."_

_"That girl is so nice."_

_"Hahaha. That man is so funny."_

_"I love that toy."_

_She kept talking such things throughout the movie and that was enough to irritate Edward._

_"I love this." she clapped at the end of the movie, "When are we going to watch another movie?" she beamed at Edward._

_Never! Edward told silently. I am never ever going to watch another movie with you, Isabella._


	28. Chapter 28

**BPOV**

The cinema was located quite nearly from our house, so we had decided to reach there by walking.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked him.

"Why?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Just a casual question, you know? I can't walk silently." I said.

"Of course. It's pretty hard for you to shut your mouth. I don't know how did you manage for these many days?" he said sarcastically. He was talking about the period after our marriage when I was mad at everyone and had decided not to talk about anything with him. But I guess, he was right. I couldn't shut my moth for a long time.

"But tell me, what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Ummm... Orange." he answered.

_What?_

_Orange?_

Who likes Orange color for God's sake?

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked.

Damn! I don't have any dress in Orange color!


	29. Chapter 29

**BPOV**

"I love that place. Oh my God! It's beautiful."

"Oohhhh! That guy is so handsome!"

"Oh man! I think I am going to cry. Don't leave her."

"Damn!"

"Say Yes! Say Yes, You stupid woman!"

"And... She says Yes!"

"Awww... I love her wedding dress."

"Awww... So romantic!"

I talked continuously throughout the movie.

"The movie was amazing, wasn't it?" I asked Edward at the end of the movie.

"Yeah." he smiled.

"The dialogues were awesome."

"I can't comment on that. I didn't hear the dialogues, you know?" he winked.

"You didn't? Why?" I asked, feeling puzzled.

"I was hearing your commentary." he smirked, _"'Say Yes! Say Yes, You stupid woman!' 'And... She says Yes!' 'Awww... I love her wedding dress.' " _He mimicked me, which made me blush.

"Sorry." I said.

"You haven't changed much in these eleven years, have you?" he chuckled.


	30. Chapter 30

**BPOV**

Next morning, Edward was on his duty and I decided to visit the market to buy some household things. Last evening was amazing. I really enjoyed the movie. We had also gone at a nearby restaurant for a dinner. I think, Edward wasn't _that_ bad.

"Mrs Isabella Cullen?" I startled as someone called my name.

"Hi. I'm Emmett McCarty, your husband's colleague." he smiled at me. "We had met once. Remember?"

"Oh Hello." I smiled back. "Of course I remember you."

"So, out for a shopping?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just to buy some normal things." I smiled, "By the way, I must thank you for the movie tickets you had given to Edward yesterday. Thank you so much."

"Movie tickets?" he seemed confused, "Which movie tickets? I didn't give him any tickets."

_What?_

"You didn't?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Oh! I must have confused you with someone else. Sorry." I said.

But I was sure that Edward had said Emmett McCarty had given him the tickets!


	31. Chapter 31

**BPOV**

Why would he lie? I was confused.

Did he actually say Emmett McCarty or I was confusing him with someone else?

No, he clearly mentioned that Emmett McCarty had to cancel his plans and gave tickets to him.

Then why did he lie?

I couldn't come up with any proper reason.

I decided to ask him when he returned in the evening.

"Who had given you the movie tickets yesterday? I forgo his name." I asked.

"Hmmm?" he asked.

"Who had given you the tickets?"

"Ohh... It's... It's Emmett McCarty. You know, we had met him once? He actually had to cancel his plans. So..." he smiled weakly.

Liar!


	32. Chapter 32

**BPOV**

He was such a liar. But I couldn't decide the need to lie. It had been a day, but I was still thinking about it. He could have asked me directly. I had thought to call him out on this, but then I realized he might take it in a wrong way and this sweet Edward would disappear again.

But why did he lie? Did he like me or something? I smiled at this thought.

"This much amount of flour is enough?" Kamu asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." I smiled. I was preparing various cookies today. I hoped Edward would like them.

"Hey Good evening. How was your day?" I smiled at him when he returned from the duty.

"It was good. How was yours?" he smiled back.

"Good. I bought few cookies from the market." I put a plate in front of him. "And... I also made few at home." I put another plate. "I think the ones I bought from the bakery aren't that good. Mine are better. So, taste them and tell me what do you think?" I smiled.

"Oh! Let me check." he said as he took one cookie from each plate. "Ummm... Yummy!" He said as he tasted my cookie. "I think you're right. Yours are better. The bakery ones aren't that good. It has more sugar. Yours are perfect." he smiled.

"Really?" I asked. "Bakery ones aren't that good, are they?"

"Yeah." he said, "They're not even crispy. Such a waste of money."

"Thank you so much for opinion, Mr Edward Cullen." I groaned, "I've made both type of cookies."


	33. Chapter 33

**BPOV**

_"I expect honesty from people, Isabella, because I'm always honest with everyone._" I mimicked him.

"Isabella, I swear I thought both type of cookies were excellent, but... "

"But what?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"But you looked so proud of your cookies, so..."

"So?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Both type of cookies were excellent, believe me." he said.

"No. You said _'They were total waste of money.'" _I was mad.

"I lied. I am sorry." he said. "Please, believe me."

"By the way, I have something to cheer you up." he smiled, "You know I have this one colleague... Riley Biers. Actually he bought two tickets for musical play, but he had to cancel his plans, so he offered his tickets to me."

"Now _really_, Mr Edward Cullen?" I shook my head incredulously.


	34. Chapter 34

**BPOV**

"I must say your friends are pretty generous." I said.

"Hmmm?" he seemed confused.

"I mean they give you free tickets all the time." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I guess it's just a coincidence that they had to cancel their plans." he smiled.

Liar!

"Liar." I said it out loud.

"_What?_" he seemed confused.

"Yesterday I had met Mr Emmett McCarty at the market." I said.

"_What?_ I mean, really? Oh!" he seemed boggled.

"He said he didn't give you any tickets." I folded my across my chest.

"Oh!" he said.


	35. Chapter 35

**BPOV**

I didn't know how was I managing to stifle my laughter at the moment. Edward's expressions were too precious not to laugh at.

"Don't you want to comment anything?" I asked.

"Ummm... So you had met Emmett yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Why didn't you mention anything about it yesterday?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" I was having fun with this, "You're a liar and that's a fact."

"I am not a liar." he said.

"You are." I said, "Why did you lie?"

"I lied becuase... " he sighed. "I wanted to spend some time with you."


	36. Chapter 36

_"Oh! You know about how to play a Piano?" Isabella was impressed._

_"Not much. Just the basics." Edward smiled._

_"You're so smart." she said._

_Edward smiled at her. She always seemed to be impressed with him, and he was loving it._

_Suddenly he looked out of the window and he noticed that one of his close friends, James was coming towards his house. That made Edward nervous. What if, he teases him for playing with a girl?_

_"Why don't you go to your house?" Edward told Isabella._

_"No. I wanna stay here." she said._

_"Why?" Edward asked in frustration._

_"Because I love to spend time with you." she beamed at him._


	37. Chapter 37

**BPOV**

"Because I wanted to spend some time with you." he said and that made me blush.

I knew there was a change in our relationship since the day he had given me that cruel challenge. Even though I was mad at him for doing such thing to me, I think I liked it to some extent. I think since that day, the wall of 'silence' was broken between us.

And then there was a 'movie' date. I had so much fun on that day.

I guess, now I was sure about my feelings.

"So what's the time for the musical play?" I smiled, "I,too, want to spend time with you."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I'm back. :)**

**BPOV**

"So, what's the time for musical play?" I smiled, "I,too, want to spend time with you."

"Really?" he beamed at me.

"Yes." I bet my expressions were mirroring his.

And before I could react, he put his lips on mine. I knew this wasn't our kiss, given that we had already kissed once on our wedding day. But I 'd certainly like to consider this as our first. This was amazing. We both were active participants. It felt magical.

I had never thought I'd see a day like this, but this certainly was an amazing reality.

I definitely can't wait to share the rest of my journey with him.


	39. Chapter 39

**BPOV**

I went to the room to get ready for the evening and looked at the dress I had bought this morning. It was not so costly dress, but it was all I could afford from my little savings.

"Orange isn't _that_ bad color after all." I told myself.

I was nervous. I mean, I had never worn a dress of Orange color. I hoped Edward was going to like it.

"Hey... I'm ready." Few minutes later, I said nervously.

He stared at me.

I waited for his response, but well, he was still staring at me; as if I were an alien.

"Really?" he said. "You were an _Orange_?" he started laughing.

What was so funny about that? I couldn't understand.


	40. Chapter 40

_"Why are you crying so much, Isabella?" Edward asked her with a concern. He was really getting worried. Isabella was crying hysterically._

_"Gran pa brought me a new dress." Isabella said between sobbing._

_"Okay?" Edward was confused. That certainly didn't seem like a reason to cry. "So why are you crying?" he asked._

_"That dress is in Orange color." she cried harder._

_"So?" _

_"I don't like Orange color." she said. "It's so ugly. Who likes Orange color? I hate Gran pa." _

_Well, she was right, Edward thought. Who the hell likes Orange color?_


	41. Chapter 41

**BPOV**

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confusingly.

"You are wearing Orange." he repeated.

"So?" I was still confused.

"Why?" he asked. "You don't like Orange."

"But you like it." I smiled.

"No, I don't." he said.

_What?_

"But you said Orange was your favorite color." I said. I was still so confused.

"I was kidding." he chuckled, "I know you don't like Orange, that's why I said it was my favorite color. But why are you wearing it for God's sake?" he was still laughing.

Well, I felt like I was the dumbest person in the world.

And yeah, one more thing.

I really, really hated this person!


	42. Chapter 42

**BPOV**

"Isabella?" I heard the knocks on the door of our bedroom. "Please open the door. I'm sorry."

That was not going to happen.

I was so mad at him.

Few minutes ago, I was thinking about spending the rest of my life with him. And now I didn't want to spend a single day with him!

I hated him!

"Isabella, I'm so, so sorry. Please open the door."

"You have no heart." I snapped, "I thought it was your favorite color and I... I was being nice. And look at you! You are making fun of me. So heartless. I hate you."

"I know. I am an idiot. Please open the door." he said.

"I am not going to open it." I snapped.


	43. Chapter 43

_"Gran pa is so bad." Isabella said, "I just asked him that I want a little sister, and he said that he's not going to get me one." _

_Edward rolled his eyes. This girl was so crazy._

_"Why do you want that?" He asked her._

_"Everyone has a brother or sister. I also want one."_

_"I don't have any." Edward said._

_"Yeah, but I want one. I mean, I don't understand why is he saying a 'No'. He just have to ask to God for a baby and then God will send a little girl for us."_

_That made Edward laugh._

_"You're a stupid, stupid girl, Isabella." he laughed. "A little baby doesn't come from God. You have to go to Doctor for that."_

_"A Doctor?" Isabella asked._

_"Yes." Edward said, "Doctors, not God, bring Babies."_

_"You're so smart." Isabella said._


	44. Chapter 44

**BPOV**

"Isabella? Please open the door, otherwise I'm going to break it." he said.

He had been continuously knocking on the door for past twenty minutes and it had begun to give me a headache.

"What?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Isabella, I am so sorry. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." he said.

"I am so mad at you." I folded my arms across my chest, "I thought... It's your favorite color, and I thought... I just wanted to... I don't know what I was thinking. And you began laughing. It must have strengthen your feeling of me being a stupid girl." I brushed my tears. I had no idea why was I crying. May be those tears were due to anger. "But remember one thing, Mr Cullen, you aren't the smartest guy either."

"Yeah. In fact, I am the dumbest guy out there. But please don't cry, Isabella." he said. "I don't think you're stupid or anything. It's nothing like that, Isabella."


	45. Chapter 45

**BPOV**

"You always think that I'm stupid. Don't lie." I said.

"No, it's not like that." he said, "Please believe me."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Look, you know how I am. My life is always all about disciplines and all those things. With you, I feel different." he said.

"Yeah right. Because you think I'm stupid."

"No, I don't think you're stupid. Yes, sometimes I do think you're naive. But you know what? That's what I love about you. I know that you always take your decisions from your heart. So please believe me when I say you're not stupid. Your simplicity and naivety are probably my favorite things about you." he said.

Well, I was still mad at him, but I kind of liked the things he just said.

But I wasn't going to forgive him just like that.

"Do you what's my favorite thing about you?" I asked.

"What?" he smiled.

"Nothing." I snapped. "I don't like anything about you."


	46. Chapter 46

**BPOV**

"I don't like anything about you." I said.

"Huh!" he chuckled, "Sometimes you do like to act immaturely, don't you?"

"I'm not acting immaturely." I said.

Well, I think I was.

"Yes, you're." he said, "Come on now... We're getting late for the show."

"Well yeah, okay." I sighed, "I'll just change the dress and then we should go."

"No." he said immediately, "There's no need for that. You're looking beautiful."

"You were laughing at me, remember?" I smirked.

"No, I wasn't laughing _at_ you. It's just... The whole situation made me laugh, I don't know why! Please... Don't change it. You're looking beautiful. In fact, you're looking so beautiful that I think Orange might become my favorite color for real." he winked.

"You know what?" I laughed, "This type of cheesy line doesn't suit you, Edward."


	47. Chapter 47

**BPOV**

"The show was great." I smiled as we were returning from the show.

"You liked it?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

Again, we started walking silently.

"I had never thought that you and I... you know?" I smiled as I looked at our joined hands.

"I and you... what?" he smiled.

"You know, I had never thought we'd get married and you know?" I blushed, "I actually love being with you."

"Me,too." he said as he kissed my hand, which made me blush harder.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything." he smiled.

"Why had you agreed for this marriage?" I asked, "I still don't understand."


	48. Chapter 48

**BPOV**

"Ummm... It's..." he chuckled.

"What?" I smiled. I was curious now.

"Just let it go." he said.

"No." I demanded, "I need the answer."

"It's... I don't know. I think when your grandfather came up with the idea of this marriage, I was shocked at first. I hadn't expected anything like that. But then I thought the idea wasn't _that_ bad. You know what?" he chuckled, "I think I liked the idea of marrying of you. I mean, I think I have always liked you."

"Oh!" I said.


	49. Chapter 49

**BPOV**

"I think that's the reason when I came to know about the fact that you had... run away before our wedding, I felt jealousy, anger, hurt at the same time. "

"I'm so sorry for that." I said. I wanted him to believe me. "I thought it was love, but it was nothing. It was just... You know... It's..."

"I know." he smiled.

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"The past doesn't matter." he said, "We should focus on our present and future."

"Yeah." I said. "I want the same."

"It's great then." he smiled as he opened the door of our house. I didn't realize we had reached our home already.

"I don't understand one thing." I said.

"What now?" he smiled.

"You said, you have always liked me. What does this 'always' mean?" I asked slowly, "You certainly hated me when we were kids."


	50. Chapter 50

**BPOV**

"No, I have never hated you." he said as he took a position on a couch. "I can never hate you, even if I try."

"No, you did." I said as I sat in front of him.

"No, I didn't." He said, "Why would I hate you?"

"But you said that you hated me." I said as I remembered _that_ day.

I could remember that day as if it was just yesterday.

I thought he was my best friend, but he said he hated me.

He had broken my heart on that day.


	51. Chapter 51

_"You know what? I had so much fun at school today. I learned about counting. Then we also played games. My teacher is really nice. She said I'm a nice girl. Then she asked about my friends. I said Edward is my best friend." Isabella beamed at Edward._

_"I am not your best friend." Edward said. _

_"What are you talking about?" Isabella was confused._

_"I said I am not your best friend." Edward raised his voice. "I don't like playing with you. Don't come here to play with me. I don't like you. I hate you."_

_"Why?" Isabella felt like crying._

_"Just go. I don't want to talk to you. I hate you."_


	52. Chapter 52

**BPOV**

"Oh Isabella..." he sighed, "I never hated you. You know, I loved spending time with you. And why wouldn't I? I mean, you used to make me feel like I was the smartest guy on the planet." he winked. I playfully smacked his shoulder in return.

"But I was a boy with a stupid ego." he sighed, "My friends began teasing me for playing with a girl, and... "

"And you decided that you didn't want to keep a friendship with me anymore." I shook my head.

"Told you. I was stupid." he smiled weakly. "I had really missed you. I wanted to apologize to you, but you know what? We boys are just idiots."

"Yes, you are." I agreed with him.

"I had come to you once though, but then..."

"Then what?"

**A/N: I have started a new story 'Love at Forty', in case you want to read... :)**


	53. Chapter 53

_It had been fifteen days since he had said those mean things to Isabella, but Edward still couldn't forget it. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was missing her. He loved playing with her. He wanted to apologize to her. _

_"Girls and boys can be friends." he thought as he made a way towards Isabella's house. _

_She was going to be so happy when she'd find him at her home, he smiled. _

_He heard Isabella's laughter. So she was in the garden, he thought, I was going to surprise her. She'd be so happy to see me._

_But then, he heard something which broke his heart._

_"I like you, Alice." she was laughing with a girl of her age, "You're my best friend."_


	54. Chapter 54

**BPOV**

"God!" I shook my head. "I was a kid, Edward. Later Alice did become my best friend, but at that time, you were my most special friend. " I sighed.

"Told you. I was stupid." he repeated.

"Yes, you were."

"So...? I think we have cleared each misunderstanding, haven't we?" he smiled.

"I guess, we have." I sighed.

"Then I think we should focus on the future. We both want the same thing, right?"

"Yes." I smiled.

He didn't waste a minute as he pulled me closer for a passionate kiss.


	55. Chapter 55

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes, and smiled as I found myself in the warmth hold of someone.

Someone, who may be wasn't the most handsome man in the world, but hey! I wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world either.

Someone, who wasn't the most perfect guy in the world, but may be he was perfect for me.

Someone, whom I used to dislike when we got married, but my feelings were different today.

All bets were off now.

I think I was in love with my husband.


	56. Chapter 56

**BPOV**

"How was your day?" I kissed him softly as he returned home next day.

"Good." he said. "What about you?"

"It was good. I think I should start doing some work or something. I mean, I get so bored doing almost nothing at home." I said, "May be I should start tutoring. Or may be I should start a bakery. Lord! I don't know what I want to do." I said frustratingly.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out." he said, "We have got a lot of time to think about. May be we'd think on our way to England."

"We're going back?" I asked surprisingly.

"Hmmm... " he said. "India is heading towards the Independence. Government has decided to send many Army teams back to England."

"Oh!" I said.

"So yeah, we're going back." he smiled.


	57. Chapter 57

**Present**

**BPOV**

"Then we returned." I smiled, "When we had headed towards India, I hadn't thought we'd fall in love, but we did. Well, the point is, it's not like we never fought. We fought."

"In fact, we fought a lot. We still do. What's the fun without having some sweet arguments with your partner?" Edward smiled.

"Yes, I think these fights are necessary for every relationship. Mind you, when we fight, we never for once think about a 'Divorce'. It's not the solution. When you have got a problem, you should try to fix it, not break it."

"I think you're right, Gran." Jane smiled.


	58. Chapter 58

**BPOV**

"What do you think? Are they going to work it out?" I asked Edward once Jane left.

"I think they are." he smiled. "Have you seen my spectacles, by the way?" He asked as he tried to read the newspaper.

"You're getting older, man! You can't remember anything." I said as I got up and found his spectacles, "Here they are. You know what? You should really thank your stars for the moment you had agreed to marry me. You can't do anything without me." I said proudly.

"Thank you, stars." he said dramatically, "What would I had done without this woman!"

"Can you open this jar for me? It's too tight." I handed him the jar.

"Of course I can." he smiled. "Here it is. Now would you like to thank your stars, too?"

"Thank you, stars." I laughed.

**THE END**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. :)**

**And whoever has been asking for the sequel of 'The Proposal', I don't think there's going to be a sequel. Thanks for recommending it though. :)**


End file.
